This is a place where I feel at home
by Victorica Lawford
Summary: Se déroule lors de l'ep 14 de la S8, si Kévin n'avait pas appelé ce jour-là comment ce serait déroulé la journée des Winchester ? Wincest (pas de lemon)


This is a place where I feel at home

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Résumé : Se déroule lors de l'ep 14 de la S8, si Kévin n'avait pas appelé ce jour-là comment ce serait déroulé la journée des Winchester ? Wincest (pas de lemon)

Inspiré par la chanson to build at home

Playlist d'écriture : Give me love (cover Demi Lovato), build at home de The Cinematic Orchestra et Shattered de Trading Yesterday

Note de l'auteur : Voici ma première fiction sur Supernatural, je dois avouer que je suis plus fan du Destiel normalement mais en regardant l'épisode 14 je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire du Wincest. Je suis désolé si le caractère des personnages ne correspond pas j'ai essayé de les faire les plus fidèle possible à leur caractère mais disons que j'ai la manie de rendre les personnages tous dégoulinants d'amour et guimauves XD.

* * *

><p>Dean sortit une photo jauni par le temps de son portefeuille est la posa avec délicatesse sur le support de la lampe du bureau.<p>

-Salut maman murmura-t-il en souriant doucement.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Sam et lui s'était installé dans le repère des hommes de lettre. Il n'avait rien eu depuis l'affaire de l'Odre de Thulé, ils avaient donc convenu de faire une pause et de faire des recherches dans la multitude de livre qui était à leur disposition. Enfin cela concerné surtout son frère, Dean n'était que très moyennement intéressé par ça. Il préféré profiter du calme pour relâcher un peu la pression et vivre une vie à peu près normale. Il savait que le repos ne serait que de courte durée, comme à chaque fois. Le brun avait donc décidé de décorer la chambre dans laquelle il dormait, c'était la première fois en 34 ans d'existence que Dean Winchester avait sa propre chambre. Il mit beaucoup d'application à décorer la pièce, il accrocha la totalité de ses fusils sur les murs, fit le lit, rangea ses vinyles préférés et en touche final il mit une photo de sa mère et lui quand il était enfant. Malgré les meubles présents, la pièce était très minimaliste mais le plus âgé des frères était fier du résultat final.

Sam entra dans la pièce au moment où son frère avait fini son œuvre, il émit un sifflement appréciateur ce qui fit se retourner l'autre.

-Pas mal !

-Pas mal ? Je n'ai jamais eu de chambre à moi de toute ma vie ! J'en ai fait un truc de dingue, j'ai des vinyles qui déchire tout, j'ai un matelas du tonnerre hyper moelleux à mémoire de forme. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. Il se souvient de moi ! Et c'est nikel, en plus il n'y a pas d'odeur bizarre, ni de tâche glauque qu'on voit dans les motels.

Le châtain écouta le plus âgé parlé en mâchant son chewing gum, il essaya de jeter l'emballage dans la poubelle qui se trouvait dans la chambre mais celui-ci tomba lamentablement par terre

- Te fous de moi là ?

- Pardon.

- Bon je vais nous faire à bouffer. Dit-il en changeant de sujet, de toute façon ce n'était qu'un bout de papier.

Quand le plus petit sortit de la pièce, Sam observa avec plus d'attention la pièce. Celle-ci était vraiment décoré à son image, elle était viril et minimaliste comme son propriétaire. Le regard du plus grand s'attarda sur la photo qui était posé sur la lampe et il sentit son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine. Il quitta ensuite la chambre et se rendit dans la bibliothèque pour poursuivre ses recherches, ce lieu comportait tellement d'information qui pouvait leurs être utile. C'était impensable de passer à côté de ça alors qu'ils étaient à sa disposition.

Dean le rejoignit un peu plus tard avec deux hamburgers dans les mains, il posa une des assiettes devant l'intello qu'était son frère et l'autre devant lui.

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Tout ce qui peut me tomber sous la main.

- C'est bien ! Quelqu'un doit s'y coller et ce n'est surement pas moi ! Dit-il avec son sourire de canaille plein de malice.

Sam ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à son frère et préféra regarder le délicieux hamburger qui était devant son nez.

-C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

Il ne doutait pas que le brun ait des talents, il était même bien placé pour le savoir. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter d'être sortit du purgatoire mais jamais ça ne lui aurait effleuré l'esprit que Dean ait des talents culinaires. C'était tellement peut Dean !

- Maintenant on a une vraie cuisine.

- Oui ça je sais, mais je suis surpris que tu saches ce que c'est qu'une cuisine

- Je me fais un petit nid douillet, d'accord ? Aller mange ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

Sam ne préféra pas en rajouter et mordit donc dans le hamburger. S'il avait était surprit en apprenant que c'était Dean qui avait cuisiné, il l'était à présent à cause de la saveur du plat. Comment son frère arrivé à rendre de la junk food aussi délicieuse ? Pour rien au monde il aurait échangé le plat de son frère contre une de ses salades fétiches.

- Alors, verdict ?

Le cadet ne fit que pousser un gémissement de contentement mais cela suffit à satisfaire son frère. S'il y avait bien une des compétences en laquelle Dean ne doutait pas, c'était celle d'envoyer les gens au 7ième ciel et dans tous les domaines il y excellé. Et ce n'était certainement pas Sam qui allait dire le contraire, il en était persuadé.

Dean : tu vois ? Dit-il avec fierté.

L'ainé était rassuré de voir que les tensions entre eux s'étaient dissipées. Depuis son retour du purgatoire, sa relation avec Sam avait été plus que tendu. Ça aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait pas était déçu que son frère ne cherche pas à le retrouver, même s'ils s'étaient faite la promesse de refaire leur vie s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux. Il avait était frustré car il savait que si ça avait été l'inverse, il l'aurait cherché et aurait fait tout en son pouvoir pour le ramener. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus énervé était qu'il l'avait « abandonné » pour une femme, il savait que c'était égoïste de penser ainsi vu qu'auparavant il avait fait la même chose avec Lisa. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester cette Amélia, ça ne dérangeait pas Dean que son cadet s'envoie en l'air avec n'importe qu'elle inconnue comme lui le faisait mais il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ait une place importante dans le cœur de Sam. Sa relation avec son frère avait toujours était étrange et depuis que Sam avait arrêté ses études pour continuer la chasse avec lui leur relation était devenu de plus en plus ambigu. Même si devant les autres, leur relation restait tout ce qu'il a de plus fraternel il arrivait que leur relation dérape et qu'ils finissent tous les deux nus enchevêtrés dans un lit. Mais cela restait tout de même rare, le plus souvent cela arrivait lors de retrouvailles inespérées ou après des frayeurs où ils crurent qu'ils ne se reverraient plus jamais. La dernière fois que le brun avait touché son frère intimement avait été lors de leur retrouvaille alors qu'il le croyait piéger dans la cage en enfer. Ils ne s'étaient plus touchés de cette manière depuis. Dean aurait voulu que cette habitude persiste, qu'à son retour son Sammy l'embrasse passionnément et qu'ils finissent lovés contre n'importe quelle surface moelleuse à leur disposition. Il aurait alors déposé une multitude de baiser sur la gorge offerte de son frère pour se prouver qu'il avait réussi à rentrer chez lui et il se serait repus de son odeur pour ne plus jamais l'oublier. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme il l'aurait voulu.

-Dean ?

-Hum ? Marmonna-t-il en reportant son attention sur le jeune homme à ses côtés.

-Ca va ? Tu avais l'air…loin.

- Ouais ouais tout vas bien, je réfléchissais juste.

- D'accord, et donc que compte tu faire de ta journée ?

-Je vais me reposer ! Mon matelas est très possessif et me demande à ses côtés. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Sam poussa un soupir amusé et se replongea dans sa lecture pendant que son frère allait vaquer à ses occupations. Le jeune homme commençait à s'habituer à la routine qui c'était installé dans le repère. Ces quelques jours de calme étaient reposants pour les deux frères, c'était des moments si rares qu'ils devaient en profiter avant que la routine ne reprenne son cours et qu'ils doivent recommencer à risquer leur vie à chaque instant.

Après plusieurs heures le nez plongé dans des bouquins poussiéreux, le châtain s'étira pour dégourdir ses muscles ankylosés et massa sa nuque. Il était resté trop longtemps dans la même position et son corps lui montrait clairement son désaccord. Le plus jeune décida donc de se dégourdir un peu les jambes et marcha dans les différentes pièces du bâtiment jusqu'à se retrouver devant la chambre de son frère. Il hésita quelques secondes puis se décida à ouvrir doucement la porte. Le brun était profondément endormi et avait la tête enfouit dans son oreiller, Sam eu un sourire attendri devant cette scène et s'approcha du lit dans lequel son frère se reposé. Il s'assit sur un côté du lit pour observer le visage détendu de son ainé, il ne voyait cette expression sur le visage de son frère qu'à de rare occasion et c'était regrettable car Sam le trouvait encore plus beau ainsi. Il passa tendrement sa main sur sa barbe de quelques jours puis il décida de retirer ses chaussures pour pouvoir se blottit contre lui. Il finit par s'endormir contre le torse de son frère, bercé par les battements de son cœur. Ce fut Dean qui se réveilla en premier mais il ne fit rien en remarquant son frère allongé contre lui. Il préféra profiter de la situation et fit simplement passer sa main dans les cheveux soyeux du châtain.

-Je me sens vraiment à la maison murmura-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur le corps blotti contre le sien.


End file.
